A Sessmom Drabble
by Rickashay
Summary: Unrelated drabbles that are mainly about Sesshmom, with Inupapa, Izayoi, and sometimes other characters thrown into the mix. New Chapter - The Battle 250drabble
1. Pain

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.

The dark bruises on my face stung as blood fled from the open wounds. I lay against the wall, hoping that the pain would dull so that I could have some proper sleep.

The silence was pounding in my head; tears unwillingly left my eyes while creating a stream of blood being carried by the crystal drops. Feeling the coolness of my tears on my chin, I didn't bother to wipe away the traitors.

Deep growls shook the house, my eyes a tinted pink. Demon markings enlarged in size, fangs and claws grew as I stood at the peak of transforming.

I could tell that his presence was near as the hushed voices gathered outside the door, no matter what I would not let them see the state I am in.

Three raps on my door caused my mind to spin, the only response they received was silence, and I was in no mood to answer the petty questions the other female demons would ask. The same thing happened when **he** first took me to bed, those were the good times between us...not this horror.

Hearing the door creak open, the scent drifted to me…**his** scent drifted to me. His shadow blocked the little light in the dungeon; his strides never wavered when he came face to face with my own blood stained complexion.

"Are you ready to behave?" His voice held no affection, not like before. I barely raised my head, only to catch a glance at his chest rumbling in either anger or sadness, I didn't care. His fingers griped my chin, forcing me to look directly into his blank eyes.

My throat felt like it had been lit of fire, I knew if I spoke it would come out in a rasp.

"Are you going to apologize to me?" I knew that it I had little choice in the matter, but nevertheless I faced him squarely, unwilling to submit to the dominant male.

"N-never." I could hardly believe that the weak voice belonged to me; it just seemed foreign in a way. He smiled, his two fangs daring me to resist his station of alpha of the pack.

"I am willing to wait longer." His smooth voice caused my already damaged nerves to shake, two of his claws running down my cheek, creating two lines of blood. I bit my bottom lips to keep me from cursing him, his eyes held no warmth, his voice no longer was loving, the way I dreamt it was.

"Just kill me now so that you may return to your whore." I knew that raising my temper would be futile, but I enjoyed the way his brows drew together in displeasure. For a moment his hand lingered at his side before griping my neck, his warning hiss reminded me that this was not an average dog demon; this was the "great" Inutaisho, leader of the dog demons.

"Do not speak so, especially not in my presence," He leaned forward, his breath sending hair astray, "You are well aware of the consequences." I trembled, his lips hovering dangerously near my neck.

"Please…" I didn't know what I was begging for, all I knew was that this was the angriest I have ever seem him before.

Griping my wrists, the chains jingled with the movement. I tried keeping my tears at bay but it seemed like it was a useless attempt at freedom.

"Your scent is tainted with fear; tell me, do you fear me?" He asked. Moving to my side, his deep breathing in my ear caused me, once again, to shiver. Crimson drops pounded on the floor, his hand exploring the wounds he had inflicted not long ago.

"Why would I fear someone as pathetic as you?" The sarcastic voice was familiar, challenging his dominance over me like I did many times before, but was never as serious as this. He shot me a murderous look, his fingers bushing a lock of hair from my face, matted with the beating I had endured.

"I enjoy the fact that you fear me, even though you dismiss it as a trick on my senses, but I can tell that you have feared me for many years." The last part was untrue, the only time I ever feared him was when he was too drunk to make sense, or when he talked of his human mistress.

"Have you realized that struggling against me is futile?" Lunging at him, he laughed harshly at me pained expression when the chains injected poison into my veins. Giving me a false sympathetic look, he turned and left me chained to the wall.

Even after he died I wondered if he knew how much the beating hurt me, whether it was physically or mentally.

Kagome stared in shock at the computer; the story was not what she imagined at all. She closed her eyes, unwilling to ever tell Inuyasha what really happened with his father.

Wiping away two tears, she closed the website page.

Review?


	2. Cheery Blossoms

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter's name, Cherry Blossoms

Words, 255

A/N I hope you enjoy this!

The cheery blossoms were drifting down; your long white hair was covered in the scent. Your eyes lifted upwards as you both watched the coming spring. You haven't turned back to look at me, even though you know this was a special time for both of us.

She's smiling at you, her eyes lingering on the muscles on her neck. I never believed she ever loved you, but as long as you were happy I was satisfied.

Then why do I feel so miserable?

His smirk is fading, eyes widened before he turned in my direction. For a moment I was hoping he would invite me to sit with them, instead I received a shocked but unwelcoming look.

Distinctively I move away, his nose is pointing in the air, probably scenting my tears in the wind. Your rising from your seat, the annoying mistress is asking questions but like usual you ignore her.

"Dearest?" His voice was soft and tender; this was not the way he talked to you. Softly he brought his hand to my ear, placing the cheery blossom in my hair before smiling at me. This was not a smirk, this was his true and meaningful smile, it was a smile that should be cherished and loved, and she would never see this as I do.

I could never envy someone who is being used, he loves me and only his eyes are telling the truth. No matter what he does, he truly loves me, and that is all I am wishing for.

Thank you so much for reading this!


	3. Disappointment

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

A/N Thank you to all who reviewed/read this story, it meant much more then you know.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

After many hours lying on my side, the pain wouldn't even dull as I cried myself to sleep. The silence only seemed to fuel my loneliness. You still hadn't protected me like you promised.

Haunting memories of embracing each other as the night dragged on. A smile only shared between us. Where had that moment gone? Where had you gone? My questions were only met with more silence.

Even after you left, I caught glimpses of myself waiting for your return. The fact that you personally told me that your return was not likely, it was hard to face. There was no announcement nearing of your return and I wasn't expecting one.

My mark had long ago disappeared along with your scent, why was I still waiting if you were dead? Perhaps that question could be answered if I searched my heart, but who knew what I might find if I answered these nagging questions. I didn't even know whether or not I wanted to find out why I was waiting.

It was too painful to even think about the mistress, it would be better to ignore these facts instead of facing them. I was a coward. My courage had long ago forsaken me, funny how it seemed that it had forsaken me at the same time as you left.

I was supposed to be use to disappointment, but I never thought you would disappoint me so harshly. Perhaps I had trusted you too much. If that was the case, I no longer know if you had ever loved me.

Those facts meant nothing to me; I still continued to wait and will continue to wait. If you could have answered me, I would have been too afraid to listen. If you had known how your betrayal would affect me, would you have protected me? So many questions you left behind, you left me behind without a clear conscience.

I never could forget my disappointment with you, and I suppose it was the same with you. Even as I wait, I can almost hear your voice driving away my silly fears. Time had brought many disappointments; perhaps it was a good thing that I was so detached from the rest of the world, less life, less disappointment.

Hopefully you liked this one.


	4. Helpless

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

Helpless

Eyes smiling, he was distant but there. Light had passed; he no longer looked at me. Instead he reached across the space that was created by us. His calloused hands, rough against my smooth skin. I let myself forget the tension that surrounded us a moment before, relishing the only affection he knew to share.

His breath hot, he was closer than I thought. Did it matter that I had been waiting for him? I believe that it was true. He kept his distance, unwilling to cross the borders that we set up. Oblivious to my pain, he thought that it was humorous to see pain reflecting in my eyes.

He passed me, not realizing that the mark was calling to me. It would be the last time that I would see you. Was there relief in that statement? We kept apart most of the time, but our souls were bound to each other whether he wished to be free or not. Did it matter anymore? Was he coming back? Why should I care if he does?

So many questions, did he leave me without answering? He kept himself locked up, not even the human had the key. Selfishness is not what I wanted in him, I thought he was charming and…real. Where had that man gone? Forsaken was what it was called, I never thought the truth would be so painful. He forsake my son with a sword that could not kill, he forsake me without having protection…_I was helpless._

It wasn't right to be crying my pain away. There was no comfort to be given. It would have been better to forget him and leave it be. How can it be? He left me without a pleasant memory to hold onto. Should I keep trying to reach him despite his resistance?

"Dearest?" It was the only word that I could ever cherish, yet why was it so meaningless? I heard him speak the same words over and over again. How can I trust his word if he continued to create a sacred place made up of lies. I wanted to be a part of that, but not now. Now I would be what I wished to be, I would become stronger and build myself so that no man may harm me.

He was notorious for being ruthless. A monster that had no restraint and yet he was…something special. He always protected me no matter what the consequences were. His strong personality, his wisdom did nothing for him. He should know better than to play with hearts in this tormenting way.

The world wasn't fair, and yet I am the one who gets to share an eternity with him. She was not something I wished to dwell on.

"Dearest?" Turning my attention to his face, my lips smiled. He must have noticed my failed attempt at deceiving him. Slowly he pulled me into his arms, a frown showing the slim concern he kept in his heart.

For a moment there was peace between us, it would soon be broken…soon be broken, and I was helpless to stop it.


	5. A Happy Moment

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter's name, A Happy Moment

A/N This is a happier moment between the two, so hopefully you will enjoy it. Thank you everyone that reviewed/read the last chapter.

His lips pulled back, showing gleaming teeth. My head barely reached to his shoulder, indicating that despite the fact I carried myself with the air of the noblewoman that I am, my short height was not intimidating in the least.

We were resting against the bark of a tree, his arm lazily thrown over my body. His fingers mollified my nerves by caressing my arms. He was silent, enjoying a peaceful moment where neither human nor son could disturb.

His chest rumbled with each breath he took, setting hairs astray but I made no effort to push them back. My hair was undone, letting it ripple with the wind.

This was probably the most peaceful moment that we shared since a year before. We did not need fake talk; the silence was welcomed as a companion.

The sudden feeling of my body being raised in the air brought me back to life. His arms secured around my waist, taking care to make sure that the kimono thrown over my naked body was covering everything that could be seen.

We flew toward our home…the home he had built in the sky.

Review?


	6. The Demise

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

Demise

She lay among the fallen demons, voices blocked out as she remembered the life she had led. Time had brought many changes; her mate no longer roamed the lands. Instead he had a tragic demise defending a woman that he impregnated. Though she could understand the need to defend ones child, he had left a mate with an unfulfilled promise.

There was no need to dwell on thoughts that should have been forgotten, and yet in her final moments she feels a pair of arms wrap around her. What a calming feeling to have, in her last moments she feels his presence and impatience for his mate. Though she ignored the pounding pain in her blood and the mark in her neck, a signal her beloved was nearing as she waited to cross the borderline between that world and the next.

"We have been too long apart my beloved."

As if on cue, her body was wrapped in a purifying pink light that disintegrated her body. Her eyes closed. Slightly a smile appeared as she heard the roars of her fellow demons mourning over one of the greatest demons to ever live. Her mission was complete, and her mate was near. Was there a better way to die?

This was sad but had some happiness to it.

Review

A/N thank you everyone who either read/reviewed my last chapter. Hopefully this one will be more enjoyable.


	7. A Meeting

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

Meeting

Softly the wind blew against her. Her eyes strayed to the humans as they continued with their activities. The humans in the park did not realize that they had a demon in their midst, though occasionally a dog would bark in her direction.

_No matter how long time goes, the common dog still realizes its superior._

It was amusing to know that though she did not have the kingdom she had spent her entire life living in, dogs and other animals knew her status among them.

_After all I would never consider myself a mere common dog, I am much more powerful to stoop so low._

The greeting of a deep bark drew her attention once again to a dog that had the gull to interrupt her thoughts.

Instead of answering the dog with a low warning growl, she looked up into a pair of golden eyes, blinking curiously. His massive white body gleamed in the sunlight, the fur around his neck split into two, matching the swishing tail.

_M-mate? No, no, no, Inutaisho is dead._

His eyes scanned her body, a roguish smile spreading on his face and reaching his eyes. For a moment she merely stared at the reincarnation of her husband.

"Mama, there he is!" Hearing the voice of a child, she watched in amazement. A child hurried toward the two, the dog's eyes still attached to her.

"Come on, dearest. We need to leave before your father gets home."

_That voice…I know that voice anywhere!_

A woman grabbed his lash, not hearing the muffled growl in her throat. She watched once again as her mate was taken from her, for only in her dreams did a golden-eyed demon appear.

A/N That was something unexpected!


	8. The Thread of Destiny

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

**A Moment with the Thread of Destiny**

Destiny is a funny thing. It turns and twists depending on its controller. My husband's destiny will weave throughout your life, changing a future meant to be prosperous.

My future had been quiet. I had known he would have never betrayed me, and there was little doubt that you had felt the same.

In a way it was hard to realize that our destiny was different than be expected. He had needed another heir, one which I have been unable to give. I had needed a friend, one who would understand the responsibilities that have been placed upon me. You had needed an escapement and a man who would fulfill those needs. You did not care that it was a loveless affair, for you had told me so.

I pity you. You have become the object of ridicule from humans and demons alike, and yet you remain loyal not to your rescuer, but to the son forming in your womb. You are stronger than I expected, something that I have come to admire. Rare I believe in females.

In a way the twist of our destiny had brought us to a tragic end. My husband protected you, though he did not love you. He truly was an honorable and charming man.

It was that night that you had come to me, begging forgiveness for your failure to protect what is mine.

I admit that there was a sever anger that had pounded in my veins. If not for the fact that the child had gurgled at me, smiling and cooing, I would have left you to fend for yourself.

I am standing near your son. His figure is still and his eyes are close. The barrier around the tree has allowed me to come close enough that his scent lingers on my clothes. He seems asleep, but I know that he is sealed away, never to be awoken till the reincarnation of the priestess emerges.

That is why I am here. To make sure that your destiny will continue to live by opening a sacred portal. One which will reach across time, for in that time I am making sure the sacred jewel is in possession of the priestess.

Destiny surely is a funny thing, for it will make sure that everything changes, for better or worse. I hope you would approve of my decisions.

A/N I hope you liked it. Was it OCC. I hoped it wasn't. Also, I put up a new poll on my profile and I really want your opinion.


	9. Quietness

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

A Moment of Quietness

It was dark, even the moon was refusing to guide her. The stars shone with betrayal, and though they sparkle it was not what she wanted.

She stands among the dead souls and statues of dog demons. She doesn't know if they would forgive her, but there is peacefulness in their shadows.

The moon splashes white across the abandon castle; her hair and eyes glow in the moon's glory. The two small stripes of magma and the crescent moon that matches the night shone through her paleness. She stands still, not knowing whether to run from her problems or face them, as she should.

There was too much despair in the world, in her world. Even with the hope that he would return from the war unharmed was slim, she still couldn't bear the quietness. She longed for news of a nearing victory, but the battle was far from over.

She had heard of many stories of the ruthlessness of the dragon demons, the clan of the eastern lands. She knew very well that they thought the same as dog demons who polluted the air with selfishness. Playing with their women and stealing food, killing farmers and priestess or priests, was there any justice in this world?

Sometimes she would dream of simpler times, times where she would wait and listen for the crying of a child. The sound of deep chuckles and embraces that you couldn't escape from. In those times there was so much joy, but now she knew better than that. She knew of betrayal, the need to kill, and the bloodthirstiness of her husband.

As dawn broke, injured soldiers were carried to their homes. Not one carried the glory of victory, for their faces told us the truth, they were losing a battle that they thought would be an easy win. Touga's warm laughter wasn't among them, nor was the sly smile. Will he ever come home?

The abandon castle was quiet, the scents of her husband and his mistress still lingered. In the quietness her despair continued, will he ever come back?

**))))((((**

The light was strong, and the footsteps of the servants beat loudly against the floor. A horse dragon, spoils from their close victory over the dragons appeared at the entrance. Shishinki looked as young as she remembered, but his presence was far from pleasant.

"Milady, how is it that my late master had left such a beautiful wife for grabs?" his cocky voice drifted in the room, charming and alluring. She had known many tricks on flattery, even the lies behind the mask he wore.

"And how is it that you, of all people, come here unannounced. For you know of the stories of hell." The reply was not what he was expecting, instead of being daunted by her hidden threat he smiled roguishly.

"I am merely here to offer myself to a pretty lady. Surely you of all people can appreciate that?" she turned to him, eyes glowing with fury.

"My husband expects me to die and live with him in the afterlife. I can give myself to no demon I feel is unworthy." She replied, expecting correctly the angry flare of his aura.

"Than rot in the quietness you have built." Shichinki's voice was bitter, but he knew he had no chance with the woman.

"Now leave, you are irritating me." oh, how she wishes for simpler times, times where quietness was forgotten.

A/N If you read the manga you would know that Shishinki was the person that had the technique to send someone straight to hell.


	10. Silence

A/N Here is another chapter. A Moments Meeting 2 should be up soon.

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

Title: A Moment with Silence

Summary: As a little girl, her only true friend was silence…and then he came along.

A/N Hopefully you'll like it.

Sessmom was currently sitting in a field, mostly alone if you didn't count the two headed demon sleeping, or the critters that lived in the meadow. She didn't care that it was only her and silence, they had known each other far too long.

She was small in stature, and having still enough years to grow a few more inches, no one really cared about that small fact. Most weren't even aware that she was self-conscious about her height, and when they were, they received a large smack or punch and then a typical, "Hn."

Sessmom was young by demon standards, just of age to marry, and the news was very welcoming to the court. She didn't really care about any of the demons, and truthfully they were only in it for a good time and perhaps to enhance their wealth. An heir would suffice for their needs and she was quite unwilling to provide for that. She kept her thoughts to herself, choosing instead to speak to the birds about it and listen to her mother's matchmaking.

Sessmom or Inukimi was strong, and though indifferent at times, no one really saw pass the power and wealth. She could clearly see that most demons that came knocking on the door were either trying to get her wealth, or an able demoness to give birth to their son, but it meant so little to either of her parents, she eventually gave up on the hope of being an old maid.

Shishinki was by far the worse. Stubborn, arrogant, and over all, and a complete ass, he was an ogre demon. He didn't have much to offer, perhaps a stable home, a pretty child, and a bit of solitude. She couldn't care less about him.

There was Ryuukotsusei, a dragon demon whose territory was always sought after. His skin was scaly, and she preferred smooth skin. His beady green eyes were a bit on the creepy side, and he was too big for her. He also had the habit of getting drunk.

There was the leader of the panther demons, she never could remember his name, and if she couldn't remember it, it wasn't worth remembering. He was way too hairy, and couldn't speak too well. His breath smelled horrible, and he ate souls regularly. He had many daughters and sons, and she wasn't planning on giving him another.

Touga was big, not as big as Ryuukotsusei, but big enough to make her feel uncomfortable. He had tanned rough skin, he always smiled in less he was serious, he was loud and obnoxious. His demon form was impressive, but that mattered little to her. He had a vast amount of land, his power was a little lacking but he was skilled with the sword and unbeatable in the arena or battlefield. He had unusual dark blue stripes on his cheeks; his eyes were golden instead of the typical violet or turquoise. He smelled like cinnamon and woods, he sweat too much and he was wise and caring toward human life.

The choice was obvious.

Her mother wanted them to marry before summer ended, and in all honesty, she couldn't wait to be away from her mother.

They were married at the appointed time, summer already ended and it was the first week of autumn. She was now Inu no Taisho's wife, Touga being his nickname. She was alone most of the time, he needed to go to war on occasion or simply overseeing the progress of his land. She was alone…except for the silence.

A/N Kind of interesting, I tried not to make it appear like it was love at first sight but it was the best choice. I hope you guys liked it.


	11. As a Child

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Title: Moments as a Child

Words: 454

A/N I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been really busy writing other things. This is a short chapter.

Inukimi listened to the soft grass rustle as the wind picked up. She lay down, her white hair cushioning her head. She had finally escaped her parents, who decided that she needed to spend sometime with her stuffy relatives. They were supposed to teach her how to be a lady. After her mother found out that the Inu no Taisho was giving her sword lessons, she decided that it was time for her to behave, as she ought. A perfect lady careful of maintaining the perfect amount of composure, in other words, she was supposed to be a statue.

Inukimi sighed and plucked a blade of green glass. She chewed the end carefully, watching the field before her as the sun passed over head. She had been out there for nearly two hours and she was sure that her mother was worried about her. Nevertheless, Inukimi stayed.

"Inukimi, there you are." A deep rumbling voice said. She turned her head the slightest amount, already knowing it was Inu no Taisho from his voice. Inukimi narrowed her eyes.

"TouTou." She said in response, ignoring the smirk he gave her for using the nickname she had given him. It was only fair that she repaid him for not adding the hime to her name.

"Why are you out here? I thought that we were going to have a lesson today." Inu no Taisho sat next to her before pulling the blade of grass from her red lips. He smiled sweetly and her heart couldn't resist speeding up a notch.

"Your Mother asked if I knew where you were and so I went to find you. Here you are, listening to no one but the wind." He purred quietly while leaning closer to her. He was such a charmer.

"My Mother is sending me to my Father's relatives." The Inu no Taisho laughed quietly.

"Is that so bad?" He asked. Inukimi nodded, a fang peaking out from her top lip as she smiled sadly.

"Well…perhaps someday soon I can rescue you from your horrible relatives. But you have to promise me you won't stop practicing with your sword?" He rose, his hand briefly touching her hand before he was off on his cloud.

"Perhaps." Inukimi said, hoping that he would hear.

A/N Quick and simple but I liked writing it.


	12. Faces

A/N Here's just a quick chapter that I wrote when I was supposed to be sleeping. :)

Words: 244

Chapter: Faces

Violet eyes stared into golden ones, emotions hidden carefully beneath porcelain skin and coy smiles. Both were emotionless, and both disguised their hatred of the other.

"I was his first." The golden-eyed beauty said, her voice smug.

"I was his last." was the arrogant reply.

Frowning, the other leaned forward, hoping to intimidate the other, "I gave him a strong child."

Violet eyes smiled gleefully, "I gave him a child worth a great sword."

Golden eyes narrowed, impassive at the remark of her son, "I was with him longer." She commented.

"I knew him better." Violet eyes gleamed, knowing the heart of the daiyoukai, husband to two females. Golden eyes widened for a brief moment before turning a dark shade, the only way one could tell of the barely contained wrath.

"He gave me something at his death." Touching the necklace resting against her breast, the golden-eyed Inu smiled.

The owner of the violet eyes "hmmed" thoughtfully before grinning, "He commissioned a sword to protect me." she said.

Golden eyes smiled slightly, "He cared more for me."

Izayoi laughed, "He loved me more." Sessmom's face darkened and she turned away from the ghost, for she had no answering remark to her statement. The ghost face fell, almost wishing she had not brought it up.

A/N Just a quick thing. I didn't really look over it to change some of the things, so it may be a bit weird.


	13. Gossip

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Gossip

"Do you really think she's losing her mind?" a whisper, faint but I could hear them.

"She's turning into a monster…" another voice, deeper, darker, and altogether a reminder of a once was. His brother.

"She does not know," mournful, and a liar. I had known all along.

"She will die if she keeps this up," isn't that the goal? To die?

"It's her own fault you know, she just couldn't keep him forever," the voice was quiet, almost sorrowful but smug. My heart pounded in my chest…it _was_ my fault…

"We all knew that their _love_ would never last." Disgust disguised, contempt, a voice without sympathy. A crystal tear slipped from my eyelid and dropped upon the floor. My hair covered my eyes, how I wished to disappear.

"She is doing nothing about the human." An old grizzly face whispered. Did they think that just because they whisper, I will not hear them?

"In the end it will be Touga that pays the price for marrying just a useless creature." Someone murmured and I clenched my fist. Alone, tears fall.

"That's enough," a deep voice said, chills racing down my spine as footsteps neared. I crouched down, praying I would not be noticed behind the rice screen. The door flew open, revealing two concerned golden eyes peering down at me.

I smiled timidly, eyelashes damp from my tears. His eyes softened but Touga simply nodded a greeting and stepped over me. Shocked gasps greeted my ears, the gossipers' shame pulsing through the air.

A/N Kimi is listening to gossip, big no, no.


	14. The Watchers

Title: The Watchers

Author: Rickashay1

Genre: Family/Romance

Rated: K+

Word Count: 128

Character(s): Sessmom/Inupapa, with some Sesshomaru

Warnings: None

Summery: Sessmom watches Touga give Sesshomaru a fishing lesson

A/N Random little thought bubble that couldn't resist being written. Not my best fic, but I enjoyed writing it.

She watched as her lord husband knelt down toward their son, squatting as he mumbled about how the, "Currents carry the fish, and how you catch a fish is to stand against the current and wait for your dinner to come to you." He said, water dampening his clothes. Beside him Sesshomaru copied his actions and squatted down, causing his father to chuckle.

Suddenly there was a great splash, a call for "Papa!" and Sesshomaru was being swept away into the fast stream. With her quick thinking Kimi leaped from her spot underneath a tree and flew over the stream, reaching inside the water to grab the sputtering and embarrassed puppy.

Touga landed beside him and ruffled the damp hair on his son's head, "We can try later."

* * *

Written for the iyfic_contest, week 220 – theme – fishing


	15. To Kiss the Lips

Title: To Kiss the Lips

Author: Rickashay1

Genre: Romance

Rating K+ for a kiss

Word Count: 394

Universe: AU

Character(S): Sessmom, Inupapa

Warnings: Kissies!

Summary: Inupapa watches as Sessmom prepares for an event with the clients.

For a moment Touga stood in the doorway, admiring the curvaceous figure of his wife, her hand poised as she applied her red lipstick. Unconsciously he licked his lips, practically imaging the taste of the lipstick in his mouth. Smiling roguishly, he stepped forward until his body was pressing against her back. She stiffened for a moment but smiled at his reflection. Breathing the fresh scent of her perfume, Touga gently pushed back a strand of hair to her ear and placed a pink lily there.

Looking at her from the mirror he smiled once again and gently intertwined his fingers through her hair, admiring the white silkiness and the faint blush that painted Kimi's cheeks. Once again Touga smiled.

"You look lovely today, my darlin'." gently he reached down and nibbled at her ear, ignoring as her shoulder raised from his ticklish breathe. He tugged on the hair.

"I have to look nice for your clients." The female youkai turned around, merely an inch between the two. Smirking happily, she brushed her nose against his, watching as it teased him, causing him to wrinkle his nose.

"You know you don't have to impress anyone but me." Touga said, frowning thoughtfully. She gave a small "humph" in response before turning back to her mirror, applying another layer of red lipstick. Touga's lips twitched in annoyance, his fingers fidgeting with his suit pants.

"Touga, you are insanely jealous." Kimi said lightly, turning back to him and wiping her hair from her eyes. She smiled, fangs peeking from her lip before turning directly around and headed into the kitchen. Touga growled quietly, following her. Taking the picnic basket from the counter, awaiting to be devoured by Touga's clients, he carefully reached out and spun her around. It was obvious that his eyes lowered to rest on her lips, his mouth moistening at the thought of all the kisses he could give her with her lipstick-lips.

"Inuyoukai are naturally jealous," he whispered softly. But before she could protest he grasped her chin in hand and pulled her to his lips. Smearing the lipstick between them, his own lips being coated in the cheery flavor, he was satisfied that now she had the disgruntled expression, lipstick smudged face, and the wanted eyes.

Kimi hummed, turning back to her mirror to clean up the mess he made. Touga smirked.

A/N Thanks for reading! Week #222 – theme – Give and Take on livejournal for the iyfic_contest


	16. Dim

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Title: Dim

Words: 403

Genre: Tragedy/slight Romance

Inspiration: Sadness

Character(s): Sesshmom, Inupapa, Sesshmom reincarnation (It's a surprise)

Dim

It was almost like a memory.

So fleeting and dim…but it was…

So…

Real…

Perhaps it was just her imagination. Some part of her mind that would come up with some of the silliness that drove her forward.

Twinkling golden eyes, smirking down at her, witty, and though a tad cruel from what her dreams told her.

He was…

Engaging…

Handsome…

Slightly tanned and he had a weak face…

But oh, he was so powerful, strong, fierce, and protective,

Of her…

It was an odd thought, something she did not quite expect, especially considering the fact she believed that he was just part of some mental disease she had caught.

"It had to be the English teacher." She muttered aloud, ignoring the slight curious glances coming from her friends. Putting a smile on, she turned towards Kagome, who was once again in class despite having a terrible flu earlier that week. Though she wasn't very pale. In fact she looked…healthier?

Shaking her head she quietly followed behind her chattering friends, dimly aware of the passing people, the train station, eating, and finally resting on her bed with homework laid out before her.

_It's such an odd memory._ She pursed her lips thoughtfully, frowning at the ceiling.

Despite herself she doubted whether he was alive or not, whether he was just a figment of her imagination or something altogether best left alone.

Though she doubted that she could completely erase him from her mind, because no matter what, he would be lurking in the back of it. Smiling slightly, eyes twinkling, and his calloused hands that would cover hers, it just could not be a real thing.

_B-but he's so vivid._ She chewed on her bottom lip, scanning the algebra book before throwing it on the floor with an exhausted sigh.

She would find out someday.

Though she still doubted whether he was real or not.

Eri laid her head on the white pillow, eyes closed as she dreamed of two white dogs soaring beside each other, glowing red eyes staring straight through her.

AN Okay…a little confusing yes, but…inspired…yes. Sometimes you just can't help but give in to yourself, even if it means to write a completely confusing story that won't make sense to anyone but you.


	17. A Small Hope

_**#231 Silver Lining "A Small Hope" from iyfic_contest. It got first place!**_

Title: A Small Hope

Author: Rick (Rickashay)

Genre: Romance/Tragedy

Rating: Light T

Word Count: 358 (Sorry it's so short!)

Character(s): Sessmom, Inupapa, Izayoi

Warning(s): Mentions sex…not graphic.

Summary: Sesshomaru's mother knows it is her fault, who else's could it be?

"Is it my fault?" the soft words seemed like thunder, loudly crackling in their ears, stinging, and just itching to be clawed out.

"No…" he whispered, fingertips gently tracing down her spine.

Her hands came to his shoulders, pale against tan. "Why?" she rasped.

He sighed, rolling off her and onto his back. His golden eyes were lit dimly in the darkness of the room, but she could still see the faint edges of weakness. Regret. "It is not important." The words slipped off easily from his lips, despite the flattering of her breathing or the rapid heartbeats thudding in their ears, and not just from one youkai.

"I see…" she mumbled, moving away from the arm that wrapped protectively around her. Sucking in air, she felt cool, cool hands brush silver hair from her neck. Warm lips pressed gently against the nap of her ponytail, and still she felt cold. But the comforting and much needed kiss seemed to evaporate all signs of anger or resentment, at least in his mind. However, the Inu no Taisho had not noticed her claws curl, or the faint rumble of a growl that stirred in her chest.

"It's not something that should bother you." He grumbled, his puff of breath causing hair to flutter.

But it did bother her…it very much bothered her. "If I am not the problem, than who is?" she questioned, feeling daring.

A slight smile touched his lips just briefly, vanishing with an afterthought. "Not yours or hers." he whispered, eyes aglow.

"Than whose fault is it?" It was a plea and a command.

Once again, he stirred. He turned sharply, gold against gold as he stared down into her eyes. They were soft, questioning, curious, but not fearful or sorrowful, nor were they angry. They were innocent.

"Mine."

It was the only hope she had in this disastrous situation.

She smirked, reaching behind his ears to give a light scratch. It was all she wanted to hear.

It would have to be the only sliver of hope she had, just a faint line controlled by fate and death, a silver lining among the gray clouds.

A/N And so, I am done! This was inspired by two things, people and stories. I felt like writing something a little more vague but with a tragic overtone and slightly happier.


	18. Young and Ancient

_**116# Middle "Young and Ancient"**_

Title: Young and Ancient  
Authoress: Rickashay  
Genre: Slight Romance  
Rating: light T  
Word Count: 250  
Warning(s): None  
Character(s): Inupapa, Sesshmom, Sesshomaru  
Summary: They were different, childish and wise, but they would always balance each other until they met in the middle.

There was always this ancientness about him. Some type of foreign wisdom that lurked in his down-turned mouth, the quirked eyebrow, or knowing smirk. He oozed wisdom and smarts, the characteristics that made him such a powerful general. Ruthless but not heartless, wise, and at times irrational, tactful, dangerous, but sweet and almost jolly, laughing and always trying to woo her, all rolled into the Inu no Taisho.

Some said that they did not go together because of their ages. He was nearing his thousandth year, middle aged, while she was on her two hundredth, much younger. She was childish at times, vain, naïve, but deadly, controlled, poised, and precise. She was also compassionate, willing, and humorous, something that matched him quite well.

In the end things would work out. Despite his middle-aged-ness, and her young-ness, they were married and she became a lady of court. In a way…they balanced each other. Sometimes the lever would tip in a direction, but they always managed to even each other out.

In the end, it resorted in a stubborn, hot-headed, cold, tactful, smart, deadly, irrational, and controlled son.

He was the worst of them.

But he would also be the strongest of either of them.

The scale was balanced, tipping over at times but always returning to the middle. Hopefully, he would be the one to wipe away all their mistakes and failures, so that they may finally reach the middle of the scale and no longer at times lean to one side.

A/N For some reason, these three characters are addicting! Seriously, I've just been writing them. *Sighs* Oh well. If you see any mistakes, please tell me. Written for Iyissekiwa: Prompt 116# Middle.


	19. Acting

_**#234 Act Naturally "Acting"**_

Title: Acting  
Authoress: Rickashay  
Genre: Romance/Tragedy/slight Horror  
Rating: Light T  
Word Count: 491  
Takes place: The night after Sesshomaru rescues Rin from hell.  
Warning(s): A ghost and character death.  
Character(s): Inupapa, Sesshmom, Sesshomaru, and Rin  
Summary: The night after Sesshomaru rescued Rin from hell, Sesshomaru's mother gets an unexpected guest to her castle. But…is he real?

The wind howled as she walked out into the outer wall. Other than the soft whispers of the wind dying down, the silence was captivating. Almost comforting in a way, but the stillness could also be deadly and promised of last chances.

The glow of the sun peeking through the mountain tops warmed her, hope stirring in the pit of her stomach. After all, the Inu no Taisho never broke a promise, or so he said. Dawn had nearly broken through, and she prayed he would still be waiting.

There he stood, glowing and unmoved by the wind. He stared blankly down at the world, emotions hidden and face dulled with his fate. Sometimes, death was beautiful.

With a sharp intake of breathe, she stepped forward.

_Act as if this is normal, act as if…this is natural._

She knew that he would appear when Tenseiga claimed their son fully as their master, for even in death, he would watch over them all.

This did not soothe her as usual.

"My lord," she bowed formally, ignoring the vacant pits of nothingness staring down at her.

With a resigned sigh, he turned away from her, continuing his unwavering gaze to the rising sun. "My dear…," he responded, his voice even but deep and warm. "Has Sesshomaru learned…?" the question trailed off.

She nodded faintly, merely lifting her chin up and staring into his unblinking, golden eyes. They did not sparkle with humor, with that zeal for life that she was so attracted to, but they were cold with death. "He has learned compassion, and from an unlikely source," she smiled, pride bursting through, "a human child is following our son." She expected some type of surprise, a knowing smirk or a raised eyebrow of incredulousness. Instead, he said nothing. She felt that pinch of fear, of concern that she had not done well enough.

"I expect everything went as planned." his voice was soft and low, but toneless. "If so I have no business here." A crack shone through his face, light burning and beautiful. So, so beautiful that just for a brief moment, the tugging on her heart ceased and she could breathe.

_Act as if this is an everyday occurrence._

She moved forward, resting her hand against the ghostly figure, not touchable, or graspable, mere air in the form of her husband. She leaned closer to him, even when she felt that he was dimming.

His soul faded out, flickering briefly as a dying candle would.

_Act naturally._

Mask still intact, she moved away, satisfied that another soul had passed into the afterlife, one that would no longer linger, but be free from the vague image of his former life.

If she had acted naturally, cried, thrown a fit, screamed at him, perhaps he would have stayed.

_It was not worth losing composure over._

She did not act normally.

The sun had set and he was gone, finally put to rest.

It satisfied her.

A/N a slightly twisted idea of what could have happened. I'm not sure how I thought of this, but I enjoyed writing it. I hope it wasn't too confusing. I had my brother read it, and he wanted to read more. LOL I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading.


	20. Patience

_**#239/Prompt-Slow and Steady "Patience" for the Iyfic_contest**_

Title: Patience  
Authoress: Rickashay  
Genre: Romance  
Word Count: 250  
Rating: light T  
Warning(s): Character deaths  
Character(s): Ryuukotsusei, Sesshmom, Inu no Taisho, and Izayoi  
Summary: It was foolish of him to make a deal with a squad of humans, but he was running out of patience.

_Be patient…_

Unfortunately, they did not understand…

There was neither anger nor contempt in her eyes, merely amusement. For some, they would be furious that such an odious mistake could be made_…_but he was beyond furious.

_She is his…and not mine..._The thought twisted his insides and bile rose in his throat. Gagging, he moved swiftly to congratulate them on their marriage.

For weeks he had courted, wooed, and spoke with the young Inuyoukai. Her father had approved, and he had been so sure in winning the fair Lady's hand…

_Slow and steady wins the race…you'll have your time._ He assured himself with a smile, and with a flourish bow, he was rewarded with a more seductive smirk. Her husband shifted his weight, frowning.

_Tense?_

Pleased with the results, his eyebrow arched.

_There will be a time when I have you yet…_

No one was particularly fond of being slighted, but the Ryuukotsusei knew how to hold a grudge, and wait for the perfect moment to amend such a terrible mistake.

Perhaps it was idiocy or revenge that made him plot with the squad of humans, whose own princess had become infatuated with the Inu no Taisho. He did not believe he would be wounded, or that the Inu no Taisho would pin him to the side of a cliff.

_Perhaps the humans would get their end of the deal…_

Blood pooled behind the Inu no Taisho…

_No matter the wait, I'll never win her._

The rumbling of his body ceased.

A/N Thank you so, so much for reading! I had suddenly felt so inspired to write this after writing another version for this prompt, but I have to admit, I am so thankful that this idea popped in my head. This is one of my favorite "secret" couples, Ryuukotsusei/Sesshmom, so I hope you enjoy it! ^_^ If you see any mistakes, make sure you tell me! ^_^ Constructive criticism is welcomed as always...


	21. Marks

_**Prompt#241 - Knock "Marks" from iyfic_contest**_

Title: Marks  
Authoress: Rickashay  
Genre: Romance/Tragedy  
Word Count: 246  
Rating: light T  
Warning(s): character death  
Character(s): Sesshmom, Inupapa, mention Izayoi  
Summary: She tried never to dwell on her bitterness or jealousy, that is, until they had a chance to be released.

*note* I wanted to kind of explore the spiritual aspects of the "mating marks" that are so famous in this fandom, so this was kind of born from the thought.

Tremors rattled her small, huddled form.

Some would have said that it was bitterness that had led the normally stoic Lady to behave so, as she was not one to sit and mourn over her trivial bitterness.

Jealousy, perhaps…?

She was well rehearsed in withholding her emotions. She had come to consider it as being one of her more affective defense-mechanisms, to shove such petty things from her mind. She starved those feelings, letting them die down and shrivel up.

Her shoulders shook, but she did not cry.

The marking on her left shoulder itched, burned!

_How?_ It had never acted this way before.

But somehow, the one that had given her this mark knew thus…

She gasped, face whitening. Twisting her mouth into a scowl, she rubbed the red-ish scab.

_Something is terribly wrong…_

There was another stab of pain, this one stronger than the last. Emotion, not belonging to her, clouded her mind: pain, regret, but also relief, a sort of peace that made her guts clench painfully.

A single knock echoed in the small room, and although she did not raise her eyes to the screen-door, or even acknowledge the rap, her eyes watered.

She knew…just briefly what had occurred...

The pain receded into a dull ache, a small reminder…

_I will remain strong…_

"My Lady?" a servant said, voice echoing.

"The Inu no Taisho is dead," her voice did not waver…and her eyes were empty of tears.

To some, she was dead.

A/N I'm sorry if you see any mistakes, but if you do, please tell me. ^_^ Thank you so much for reading! I was thinking a lot about this before, and I'm not really sure whether it ended up being my original idea, but right now I'm pleased that I managed to write something. *Sighs* Anyway, thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


	22. Mocking

_**Week#250 - Sleeve "Mocking**_  
Title: Mocking  
Authoress: Rickashay  
Word Count: 250  
Prompt: #250 - Sleeve  
Rating: light T  
Warning(s): mentions adultery  
Character(s): Sesshmom, Inupapa, brief mention of Izayoi  
Summary: Sesshmom prepares herself for the confrontation of the Inu no Taisho's misdeeds.

Author's note: I was having a lot of trouble finding inspiration for this prompt, so I looked it up in the dictionary and this is what I found. Laugh up / in one's sleeve, to be secretly amused or contemptuous; laugh inwardly: to laugh up one's sleeve at someone's affectations. (Taken from )

Was it some odd quirk of his? The thought made her lips curl, mouth set into a mocking smile. Honestly you'd think he'd be wiser than this!

Pushing away those thoughts from her mind, her eyes narrowed thoughtfully as she stared down at the silhouette of her husband as he strode purposefully through the gardens. For once, he was alone. Neither soldiers nor servants dared to lurk like shadows behind him, refusing to bow down to the betrayer of their clan, their expressions not unlike the one she wore.

But they are measly servants. What right do they have to ridicule my husband? She mused silently, eyebrow arching as she folded her hands. Even if he has the nerve to bed a human, they do not have the right to refuse serving him. It lies solely on me.

For a moment, he paused near her rosebushes, standing tall and proud as always. The glint of the moonlight outlined his physique, hair blowing as he tilted his head towards her. Even in the distance she could see the faint quirk of a smile, although not nearly as lofty as hers, there was a small amount of disdain in his expression, but a smile nevertheless.

The thought made her laugh. What right does he have to spurn me?

Goosebumps broke out on her arms. Reaching inside her long, billowing sleeves, she halfheartedly tilted her chin up. Still wearing that same scornful smile, she strode forward, hands up her sleeves.

"So you've returned."

Author's note: I hope you've enjoyed it! This fic marks my two year anniversary on FFnet, and it's unbelievable I've been here for so long! Thank you so much for reading!


	23. Forgiven

_**#252 - Out of the Frying Pan "Forgiven"**_  
Title: Forgiven  
Authoress: Rickashay  
Word Count: 1,061  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: T  
Warning(s): mention of sex, non-graphic  
Character(s): Inu no Taisho, Sesshmom, Izayoi, brief mention of Ryuukotsusei  
Summary: The broodings of a doomed Inu no Taisho.

A/N For Kira, who wanted a sequal to Mocking. (not quite what I had in mind, but this is quickly becoming something I'd like to do as a series.)

It was the first time in many months that he had spent an entire evening with his beloved. Perhaps it was not something that he should dwell on, but the knowledge that something had turned around for him brought a small amount of comfort to his haunted soul. It was relaxing, refreshing after spending many nights pouring over what he should do and how to bring about this change. It was invigorating that he finally managed to keep both of his dearest' hearts close.

_She has forgiven me…a great sod like me._He thought with a wry grin, brushing the hair that had fallen into her face.

And yet…

There were stirrings in the north, in the air, in the scent of the earth. Something will happen, and soon, this was just a temporary reprieve before the true storm hit.

Roars of outrage amongst the clan and a claim of betrayal that sharpened on each tongue came into light. Mayhem stirred the once powerless Ryuukotsusei into action, and now there was the probability of a civil war amongst the Inu. All for a young woman that slept restlessly far, far away in her father's castle. Stirrings indeed, more like a great awakening in that it shook the foundation of the loyalty of the West.

_"They do not have the right to judge you."_His wife had said, surveying the whispered mutters of servants as they walked regally through the gardens, her façade in place along with that secretive smile she always wore when she scorned lesser beings. It had been the first day that she had welcomed him home, but it was also the only time that she had willingly entered his company, and it was in the gardens, underneath their tree and amongst her rosebushes.

_Until today we had not even shared one pleasant glance…_the thought made him smirk, the smirk that everyone knew meant he was the victor in a challenge. It was the same smirk that had met the princess's face when their eyes locked together and he knew another challenge had been created.

Despite their recent respite over the most _interesting_topic of his current "victory", there was still a thick layer of fear and…tension that hung over the two. It was also the same week that he had bequeathed her the necklace that was needed in his overall plans, preparation for death.

It had not been a pretty sight when she had finally managed to squeeze out the reason of_why_ he had decided _now_ to formulate the plans for his death; neither had the heat in her eyes said exactly what had been on everyone's mind. _Betrayal!_Definitely not the most pleasing sight he had seen.

_"You made the bed, now sleep in it!"_the disdainful, hateful sneer that had decorated her face was not the first he had seen in that week. It was just the first time that he knew…

He was jumping out of the frying pan and into the fire, the fire of dragon's breath and the brimstone stench of knowing that it was _his entire_fault in the first place. The fire that had rimmed her eyes when she knew, knew that a terrible crime had been committed. It was also that fury that resided in his usually stoic wife that had told him that more trouble had to lie ahead.

_"You couldn't handle being without the one thing you crave! Even though I would have been willing to give you another child, she was just about conquest!"_the harsh voice of the Lady still pounded in the back of his mind even as he lay beside her.

It had taken all of his cunning and patience to finally wear her down enough that she welcomed his presence in the castle, and even then, it was more of toleration than pleasure at seeing him. But, she never could oppose him in the first place; even now she could not resist the allure of him.

It was not difficult to persuade her after watching her tenderly stroke the necklace resting against her, caressing it as if it was a lovely animal to be petted and loved. It was much easier to know that she was actually missing his presence if it meant that she was bestowing her attention on his gift. It was also not difficult to convince her to receive him back into the chambers of the master of the house. It took more of his patience to be welcomed back into her territory without her snarling and spitting at him, much less allow him to bed her.

That action alone spoke of his certain doom; for if he could not give up this one pleasure, who knew if he could ever manage to give up the one that would damn his soul? Izayoi…

He had managed to convince his Lady to forgive him, enough that she had welcomed him into her house once again. But yet…he still thought of the lovely princess, protected in her castle and just a scent away from him finding her. If he tried, that is.

_It was just another problem to be dealt with in time._He thought wearily, although the twitch of his lips was unmistakable, for conquest was one of the many things irresistible to the Inu no Taisho.

A flash of bright red eyes entered his mind, and suddenly, he went rigid._Only to have another storm and ruin all of the progress I have made with dearest._The stench of dragon breath, imaginary but thick in his nostrils, swept through him.

_I've handled tougher opponents._

But yet the image of the red-eyed dragon still haunted his dreams, a rather sinister smile curling at the ends of his mouth and smoke weaved through the air. It was also a smile that had not been directed towards him, but towards the victim of the betrayal. It still made his heart clench knowing that the Ryuukotsusei was not just clever, but ambitious enough to think that the Lady would even consider sharing her territory with such a…

_Certain doom indeed…_was the weary thought.

A pale hand came into view, patting his chest and mumbling incoherently.

_Victory…_the thought purred pleasantly. And yet…it would not cease the stirrings in the north, in the air, or on the mouths of the servants, just lessen them.

A/N Thank you so much for reading! If you see any mistakes, please tell me. I've been resting a lot the last couple of days, but I've been doing better otherwise. Nice being able to write again! Thank you so much for reading!


	24. The Betrayal of the Clan

Title: The Betrayal of the Clan

Authoress: Rickashay

Genre: Tragedy/Family-ish

Prompt: Around the Corner - Iy_Fic Contest at livejournal. Second place!

Rating: light T

Word Count: 250

Warning(s): none

Character(s): Inu no Taisho, Lady of the West, mentions Sesshomaru and Ryuukotsusei

Summary: Betrayal: The noble bloodline was spread thin, so they needed to plot carefully to restore their tribe. No one suspected.

The fact those of noble bloodline had spread far and wide, abandoning their natural tribe, their brothers and sisters that had went out of their way to avoid damnation, had changed the tribe. Betrayal. Moving forward seemed like a brilliant idea, moving towards the west where the sky shone brightly and the future tasted sweetly. It was time to rise above the betrayal, away from the monstrous beast. Their betrayer. Ryuukotsusei.

It was time…

Plotting to regrow their tribe to the full richness it had been before took careful planning. A daughter was given of pureblood, blood stream as clean as the color of her fur. She was perfection in itself, a true Lady of the West.

When the heir was born, the tribe had rejoiced, for there would be another to bring glory to their tribe and reinstate their clan for many years to come.

But the Inu no Taisho could still be swayed toward weakness. Despicable behavior from their honorable ruler, some said it was abhorrent he'd be lead away from his clan.

The dragon had told the humans that their nature was to destroy and conquer, but the Inu no Taisho found a human, with beauty that far surpassed any of her kind.

He abandoned them for the human. Disgraceful.

The clan realized that the Inu no Taisho was wrong, that none were safe from this _disease_ that plagued their General. They retreated into the skies, wondering when the heir would fall too.

_Betrayal!_ They would cry.


	25. Grieve

_**Week #268 - Sunshower "Grieve"**_  
Title: Grieve  
Authoress: Rickashay  
Genre: Romance/Tragedy  
Word Count: 248  
Rating: T  
Warning(s): Character death  
Character(s) Inu no Taisho, Sessmom, mentions Sesshomaru  
Summary: And on the fiftieth day of her love's passing, she awoke. She did not want to believe it.

She awoke to the sun streaming in her room, the soft pitters of sprinkling rain as it dripped. It was the first sound she had heard besides the endless silence in her rooms. It was welcoming, and for once, she did not mind the intrusion.

Rising from her futon, her feet padded toward the sounds. Servants bowed, giving her short greetings of, "My Lady, it is lovely seeing you looking well."

It was the first time she had been outside since the passing of her husband.

For a moment, as her foot stepped forward, she hesitated. It seemed almost cruel to step outside without him, cruel that she had lived on and yet he was not there. Frowning, before taking a soft breath, she stepped forward. The marble underneath her feet felt cool. The sounds of soft rain and sunlight streaming through clouds, was one of the most beautiful sights. She was not aware how long she had just stood there staring at the rain, until of course her son's aura touched hers.

"I see you've received your inheritance." She said.

From the corner of her eye, she saw his hand rest against the hilt of the healing sword. Worry settled on his brow, but he said nothing, obviously waiting for her to explain. Her eyes flickered back to the sky, watching with an almost stoic silence.

"Mother," a necklace dangled from his clawed hand.

In that moment her stomach dropped, in final acceptance.

_Then so be it._


	26. Alone

_**Week - #262 Prompt - Brilliance "Alone"**_  
Title: Alone  
Authoress: Rickashay  
Genre: Tragedy/slight Romance  
Word Count: 250  
Rating: T  
Warning(s): none  
Character(s): Ryuukotsusei, mention Sessmom, and Inu no Taisho  
Summary: He had wasted his brilliance on petty revenge.  
*Note* Sequel to Betrayal of the Clan. (I can't remember if I posted this or not.)

What could he have done?

They had told him that he was their shining beacon of hope. Something to be looked upon with both awe and fear. He was beautiful, but dangerously so.

They said that he would be the one to restore their honor, to re-establish the clan…

_Betrayal..._

It was done for their protection. They were just mindless beasts and the humans deserved to know the truth. Perhaps it was jealousy that had spoken for him, but he could hardly take back the words once they were spoken.

They whispered of his supposed betrayal, of his wanderings towards the human villages. It was not betrayal…it couldn't be.

No one disgraced the dragons. They may have been one clan, but you do not steal from the dragons, clan or not.

The girl had been beautiful and he had vowed to have her. She was to be his…

The foul Inu no Taisho was bent on destruction. He had stolen his beauty, his love, and yet he said it was merely protecting her against the foul humans. The General deserved the plots and schemes, to be cast out into the west. The humans deserved to know his nature. They should thank the dragons for protecting them…and yet…the clansmen had followed him.

_Jealousy..._

Ryuukotsusei was alone. Scaly skin shining in the sun, hiding inside a cave, smoke curling at the ends of his nostrils, and he was alone…bitterly alone with his acrimony and wasted brilliance.

_Couldn't be…_

_Betrayer,_ they whispered scornfully.


	27. Revenge

Title: Revenge

Authoress: Rickashay

Word Count: 250

Rating: T

Prompt: _**Week #139 - Fowl or Foul written for ****iyissekiwa**, on LJ_

Warning(s): none

Character(s): Ryuukotsusei, mention of Inu no Taisho, Sessmom, and Izayoi

Summary: They called him vile, disgusting, but he would have his revenge.

* * *

_Take revenge…_

The thought purred in his lonely cave, rolling in his head before it was easily discarded.

He was not as powerful as the Inu no Taisho, he did not have an entire clan backing him, not even allies that were willing to help him. He was merely an outcast, foul, disgusting, and worth just as little as the lowly humans. But he had once been worth something.

The thought was beautiful, coming back to him at times where smoke curled from his nostrils and his power was just itching to be released. A comforting thought, but it was not time to exact his revenge on his brotherhood clan.

But no…

He was not allowed out.

_It is worth the trouble…_

As he seethed and ranted in his head, news traveled to him of the Inu no Taisho, bedding a human, the same Inu no Taisho that was mated to the Lady of the West.

After killing the messenger, he stretched himself, uncoiling himself from his cave. He could smell the air, smell the freedom and knew that it was perfect.

_This is your time. _

_Take revenge on those that cast you away from your brothers._

He roared in triumph, stretching himself as the cave that he had dwelled in for many years crumbled. Eyes gleamed with fury, his mouth still curling with steam, and he could feel his power bubbling up. A human village dwelt nearby, one just at the borderline of the west.

And so it began.

A/N Thank you for reading and for those of you sick of these little tiny stories, soon I'll be posting more for my longer stories. Promise!


	28. The Hero

_**Week #270 - Tossing and Turning "The Hero"**_  
Title: The Hero  
Authoress: Rickashay  
Genre: Romance/Tragedy  
Word Count: 623  
Rating: T  
Warning(s): Mention of Character Death  
Character(s): Sessmom, Inupapa, and mention of Ryuukotsusei  
Summary: She could feel the stare at the back of her head, red eyes gleaming with malicious delight. The War was coming.  
(Note) Continuation to Betrayal of the Clan…

The betrayer was moving…

It was the first time in years that there had been a conflict between the two youkai. For so many years she had listened to the whispers, assurances that he would not come back…So many people wished that it wasn't so, ignoring the murmurings or the increasing lines that were appearing on her Love's face. There was tension there, not about the human or even about her fury at him, but something that tingled at the back of their spines. They were frightened.

But the dragon was on the rampage…scourging through the West with a ferocity that terrified even her. People cried out, hoping that the Inu no Taisho would swoop down and save them. If there was anything that he loved most, it was being a protector. The humans were being devoured, flames licking higher and higher in the cities. They would become desperate, desperate enough that they would allow a youkai to protect them…

And for that she was worried.

The humans knew nothing of their betrayal, casting the brotherhood apart and leaving them to find refuge in the west. They were fearful creatures, nothing but cretins that could be crushed underneath her paw. But for some reason, the Inu no Taisho adored them. Perhaps she should blame the little princess that was keeping her husband company, but she couldn't let those thoughts lead her astray.

Blood was streaming through the valleys, entire villages wiped out from one tyrannical dragon that refused to give up.

But worry settled in and she fought tooth and nail for the Inu no Taisho not to be the hero of this story. The tragic hero that goes racing to his death, but he would not listen. He thought it was his duty to protect those against him. But it couldn't be…

"Ryuukotsusei, you have sworn yourself as an enemy of the Clan." She whispered in the dark, staring wide-eyed on her throne. No one dwelled in the room; there was no noise but the heavy falling of her breath. She was frightened. "You betrayed us, betrayed my husband, you have nothing left but to succumb to our revenge." A hand curled towards the necklace hanging off of her neck, feeling the heaviness of it and the comforting texture. It was a gift from her husband. It would also ensure that their legacy would be kept.

As days passed, the Inu no Taisho became increasingly distracted by the little princess and the spawn growing in her belly while the Lady waited in her castle. Fear had long since crept in, lines drawn on her face and worry kept her busy. The Lady of the West was exhausted, but she would hold on. Her husband would be there soon, ensuring that nothing would come between them.

But as she lay in her bed, tossing and turning, malicious eyes turned to hers. Red eyes glowed and a feral smile curled at the ends of his lips. "You made the wrong choice. Despite the fact that the Inu no Taisho won, you'd have been happier with me. No human, no little devil spawn, just you and I without anything to bother us. You said that I was your betrayer," the smirk widened, "But you've only managed to betray yourself. Where is your precious Inu no Taisho, now?" the roaring laugh that fell from his lips went on and on, growing louder and louder.

One hand softly touched hers and when she opened her eyes, her husband stood over her. His mouth drew into a tight line, his brow crinkling with worry. "My Lady?" he murmured softly, his hand moving away.

"You've returned."

A smile twitched up, his eyes so distant. "I've come to say goodbye."


	29. The Goodbye

Week #140 - Short and Sweet "The Goodbye"

Title: The Goodbye  
Authoress: Rickashay  
Genre: Romance/Tragedy  
Word Count: 250  
Rating: T  
Warning(s): Character Death  
Character(s): Sessmom and Inupapa  
Summary: A short and sweet goodbye.  
(Note) For the Betrayal of the Clan series, you can read this separately though.

Despite all the things they planned for, knowing that it was a possibility and that nothing could change it, there was this sense of emptiness when it finally came to it. There were no words they could speak, nothing comforting but the feeling of his hand upon hers. They said nothing; merely gazing as the sun peaked into the sky and suddenly, a strong feeling of loneliness crept over them.

It was time.

She could feel the Inu no Taisho rise from his feet, the mighty general standing in its place. It dawned on her that this would be their last moment. There was no time for words of reassurance; it was goodbye.

The words froze in her mouth, watching him glance behind his shoulder, frowning.

_I've made the right choice. _She told herself firmly, the words catching in her throat. For a second, there was silence between them. The haunting shadows of a sleepless night casting shadows around her Love's face…

She had made the right choice. She had stood by her mate through thick and thin, never abandoning each other even during some of their worst moments. The Lady stared at him, eyes dimmed with the realization that this was their last, a peace settled over her.

She was strong, a warrior.

This was her husband, even if he was saving a little hime for his own life.

"Goodbye, Husband." She whispered, smiling slightly.

He cast just one last, lingering smile and disappeared in a ball of light.

A/N This is from iyissekiwa at livejournal. Need to post a separate series for Betrayal of the Clan.


	30. Dreaming

Title: Dreaming

Authoress: Rickashay

Genre: Tragedy/Romance

Word Count: 250

Rating: T

Warning(s): Depressing and mentions character death,

Character(s): Sessmom, Inupapa, Eri as reincarnation Sessmom.

Summary: Sometimes she dreamed, and sometimes…she dreamed of fire.

(Note) I wrote something as Eri being the reincarnation of Sessmom more than a year ago, today that story came to mind. Thirty chapters uploaded! YAY!

* * *

As long as she remembered she had dreamed of strange things. Most of them were odd things, just random trivial events that circled in her brain. But as the years went on and tragedy struck, those dreams became memories and her despair became more and more noticeable.

She was isolated from everything, from the humans that despised her, her son who was so similar to her husband, and she was ashamed of the dreams that kept inspiring such hope.

Large dogs that roared in fury, racing alongside her as they soared in the sky, growing distant but playful as they kept in the clouds. Sometimes she dreamt of smiles, some grins, and a laugh that made the hairs on her arms stand on end. She loved listening to that laugh, loved hearing those words that fell so faithfully from his lips.

I love you…

It was so much easier to hope than despair. But those dreams weren't real; they were merely fabrications that her mind had planted in her head.

The flames that licked higher and higher, the glint of a sword in the light, and the steely determination that always shone in his eyes. That was, until the flames became too close.

Sometimes she dreamt of death and a long-ago lost husband.

Sometimes Eri dreamt of a passion that was buried underneath her skin, craving to come out and burn her up. The smiles, the grins, and the only true love that she'd ever know.

She dreamt of flames…


	31. To Be Swayed

Week #273 - Bad Advice "To Be Swayed"

Title: To Be Swayed  
Authoress: Rickashay  
Genre: Tragedy/Slight Romance  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 1,530  
Warning(s): character death, adultery, a society where the women rule...;)  
Character(s): Inu no Taisho, Sessmom, Izayoi and Inuyasha, mention of Sesshomaru.  
Summary: AU Had the Inu no Taisho lived; his wife would have prevailed.  
Note: This was actually inspired by a review I received, which here is the little snippet. From Taraah36 "Sometimes I wish he didn't have to die in the series. He was such an important character, yet he did not make it. "

* * *

It was so easy to be swayed…to feel that pull and despite everything, try to be as honorable as possible.

And yet…the body that lay before him…sometimes…it was too easy to be persuaded and all that was left was the regrets.

The Inu no Taisho was weak.

One of the strongest of youkai, someone with many battles won, but could be easily persuaded by a flicker of golden eyes.

She was beautiful…and yet…she was also a monster.

Just like him…

Some would say that he was a great man, but nearly everyone knew better. He was easily entranced, easily thrown aside, and more importantly he was easily swayed into something he did not believe in. Despite his honor and his strength…he still had weakness.

Without the Lady...the West would have been lost.

The Inu no Taisho loved his wife dearly; but he also loved his human. Unfortunately, many did not like this.

As it was said, he was easily persuaded.

The human was carrying a little hanyou, one that could corrupt their West.

"You have to understand that you'd never be able to keep them." The Lady of the West said. "There is too much of a risk for them to be associated with you." Her voice was low in the healing wing, the burning in her eyes giving the only light in the small room.

He gave a dim smile, just a slight upturning of his lips. "I do not plan on giving them up."

An eyebrow raised slightly, a put-off expression on her face. "If you want to put them in more danger than the Betrayer –,"

"Call him Ryuukotsusei, Dearest. He won't bother us anymore. I've told you before that he is pinned to the mountain." A hand reached out and clasped hers. "It's all right, Dearest." A smile, "It won't cause any harm to have them." These words were spoken in a whisper, almost doubtful.

She shook her head slowly, a light flickering out in her eyes. "So you said, but the little human does not know of this danger that you are putting her and her child through."

A brief moment, a glimmer of horror filled his eyes. But he said nothing.

The Lady of the West squeezed his hand, a thoughtful expression on her face.

They did not sleep.

* * *

It was many months after that…

The Inu no Taisho moved between the two places, resting and celebrating their life.

But the Lady of the West made clear her displeasure and Izayoi became increasingly paranoid and agitated of shadows that lurked in the dark, of beasts that hid beneath faces, and of roars that filled the night sky. She became afraid of death…and increasingly aware of the Inu no Taisho's tendency to run off.

But the General said nothing, even as stirrings of war became all too clear as the Panther Youkai became increasingly determined to resurrect their Master's life. He said nothing.

Attacks were brought frequently against the little hime and her little child. But it was not exactly the Inu no Taisho's fault. The child's energy was chaotic, uncontrolled, and something fearsome that tingled at his senses. It drew the attention of lower youkai, the raw energy that awoke them from their slumber. It screamed danger to the Inu no Taisho but he loathed to put down even one of his children. But the fact was, the mother did not soothe the child. Inuyasha would need to be controlled.

He was worried.

* * *

"The hime will have another abomination soon if this doesn't stop." The Lady of the West whispered in the dark.

The Inu no Taisho stirred at the noise. "I have told you before I won't give her up."

A hand curled into his hair, giving a brief tug of irritation. "Yes, but you have said many things you have not meant." The Lady said, releasing his hair. Even when he stiffened, a gurgle of a growl rumbling in his throat, she moved closer.

"I do not wish Izayoi to die because of the fact I was not there to protect her." He replied, moving away.

A pair of eyes flickered up to him and a sad smile curled at the ends of her mouth. "Of course you don't want to give her up, but…" the Lady's fingers traced the frown at his lips. "You won't forget us here?"

The Inu no Taisho snorted but said nothing, instead simply allowing her to curl closer to him.

* * *

It was a surprise attack.

The Inu no Taisho could feel Sesshomaru trembling beside him, giving out soft whimpers as the hime tended to him. Occasionally, the Inu no Taisho would growl a warning. He cared deeply for the little hime and their son…but Sesshomaru was his first son. The one that fought alongside him and who was willing to die just for an order. It was horrifying that Sesshomaru was hurt merely for not giving up his position, just as he was asked to do.

"It's all right." Izayoi said, looking at him with wide eyes. The child strapped to her back gave a dark snarl at his brother and the elder quickly gave a quieting growl that made the hairs on his father's back stand up on end.

The Inu no Taisho did not transform into his human form to watch over them. Instead he picked his son up from the scruff of his neck. With a muzzled roar, he was off to the Castle in the Sky.

He did not face his wife when their son was brought in.

* * *

"It is no longer a choice, Love." She said again, this time approaching him without a smile or discontent on her face, which was probably the most worrisome. She showed nothing.

A pair of bright golden eyes narrowed at her. "I have said no."

She paused, just slightly, "Then who will you forsake?"

He did not say.

* * *

The day he returned to the little hime and her son, the woods that they were staying in were quiet. There was no noise but the soft rustling of leaves and chattering of forest creatures. "Izayoi?" he sniffed in the air, frowning in confusion.

There was no answering call…

There was no smell of Izayoi…

But the slight old scent of his wife, stale and mingled just slightly with the human.

With a whirlwind of power, he was gone.

The Castle was quiet but the scents of his wife and son were strong. There was still no sign of the hime and her child.

"I said that you'd have to forsake one of them. I merely made the choice for you…and I advised you before to give them up. Yet, you did not listen," the Lady of the West said, motioning to the seat next to hers. "It's for the best, Dear. They will be much happier having a normal life and they are quite safe at the moment."

"Very well," he whispered but did not move forward to take the seat.

* * *

It was years later that he had heard news again. He knew that they were safer from the youkai. Deep down he knew that. But, he also missed the little hime and her son. Occasionally he would scent them out, but it would always lead to a dead trail. His son thought that he was being ridiculous and his wife was even clingier to him.

His wife's advice was wise, just to leave them and to let them live their lives without the burden of his presence. It still did not change his mind that something needed to be done.

"There is a rumor of a hanyou rampaging. His mother had recently died and without her, his youkai is taking control. He has destroyed a town close the Western border." Those were the whispers in the castle…lingering in the corners and no matter what they'd done to stop them, they had finally reached his ears.

For a second, the words just kept repeating in his head. _Hanyou rampaging. His mother had recently died._

_We need to send recruits soon as possible, just so that the matter can be taken care of quietly and swiftly. _That was the first thought that entered his mind…

Sesshomaru's eyes held his, wise and knowing.

…_Hanyou rampaging. His mother had recently died…_

"I will take care of it." The Inu no Taisho's voice rang with fury but authority.

The reporter looked startled and merely said, "It is merely a hanyou."

But no…it was not just a hanyou.

* * *

When the Inu no Taisho found him, eyes red and marks jagged, any semblance to the peaceful child sleeping in its mother's arms died inside him. The snarl that overtook its features, so like his and yet its mother shown through, the Inu no Taisho did what he must.

He drew his sword.

The hanyou child was given a death worthy of any foe of the Inu no Taisho, but the father wept.

It was so easy to be swayed…to feel that pull and despite everything, try to be as honorable as possible.

And yet…the body that lay before him…sometimes…it was too easy to be persuaded and all that was left is the regrets.


	32. The War Hero

Title: The War Hero

Authoress: Rickashay

Genre: Tragedy/Romance

Rating: T

Word Count: 250

Warning(s): none

Character(s): Inu no Taisho, mention of Sessmom and Izayoi

Summary: He had died a hero, in her eyes. Their people would not honor him as such.

* * *

Their war hero…

Inside their minds, they always suspected that he'd die in a way that most people would be proud of. Deep in their minds, they knew that he fought valiantly and he would die the same way. A brave youkai, one of their finest generals in history, and he would die as such.

It was a noble thing, they were told, racing off to defend their clan from the Betrayer and consequently, meeting his death by rushing off after a fatal wound to save his beloved.

There was a mess for the son to clean up, and a Lady who had lost her husband merely because a little human carried a child. They were left to build a grave and memories were shared.

He had died a hero…and he had left a mess behind.

Their honorable leader, who was not so honorable, died for the cause of the humans. It would have been fitting for the Betrayer, but this was their General. The Inu no Taisho who had defended them for years and years, slaughtered enemies and cared for their clan.

He was honorable, but they did not honor him, as he should have been.

"He was my war hero." The Lady whispered in the wind, hair swept up behind her and in the traditional mourning clothes. Others behind her either shook their heads or gave incredulous looks. They were all aware of his failings.

They did not recognize him as their war hero.

But she would remember.


	33. Elude

Week #276 - Adolescent "Elude" for iyfic_contest

Title: Elude  
Authoress: Rickashay  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 740  
Warning(s): none  
Character(s): Inu no Taisho, not yet Lady of the West (Sessmom), mention of Ryuukotsusei  
Summary: She was just a child, and yet there was a spark of intelligence and wit in her eyes. And it got him thinking…if only she was older.  
Note: For the Betrayal of the Clan series…

* * *

There was just a hint of something in the corner of his eyes, the sparkle of cunning that betrayed her in her expressions and the upturned lips that revealed two pointed fangs. There was something there, the moment he saw her that he knew the power and strength she could have possessed. It wasn't something he had been completely baffled by, he as a child gave elusions to the same type of power. Not just brutality or even the strength of his arm and the power he held within his body, but more of strength in intelligence.

From the way her eyes flickered to the crowd, a smile curling at the edges of her lips and the faint amusement that brightened her face. She said nothing, meekly sitting beside her father and watching the crowd with wit and humor in her expression. It wasn't even the sort that you would immediately catch; it was more of a sarcastic, dry humor. He could feel it, aching to hear words spill from her lips and see the smile directed at him. Not a mocking smile but more of a secretive smile that played at the corners of her mouth and the edges of her eyes. Something shared with her…that was what he wished for.

He moved gracefully as the general he was, stalking his prey and enjoying the feeling as immediately her eyes shifted to him. Her gaze fell upon him and a feeling of elation filled his being. There was something so…mysterious in her eyes that his claws curled in anticipation.

_A hunt…_those two words breathed into his thoughts and his hackles rose warningly. The girl gave a decisive stare, ignoring the mutterings of her father and the mother beside her who fawned and laughed with the rest of the Clansman.

"We are hear to discuss the Betrayer!" someone shouted out and her eyes shifted to him, a line of worry filling her eyes.

"That is not polite conversation at the moment." Another replied just as easily.

The Inu no Taisho could feel himself shift into an almost trance like state, _hunting _and ready for his prey. He watched her eyes flicker back and forth, her mouth drawing into a thin frown. Her hands hid inside her sleeves and for a moment, he caught a glimpse of clear white skin inside those sleeves, whiter than even the color of her face.

Her mother beside her gave a rather pinched look directed at her husband, who easily ignored it for staring down at one of the imbeciles that decided bringing it up. "Perhaps it is now time to discuss our plans on how to effectively deal with Ryuukotsusei? Are there any objections to that?"

The Inu no Taisho paused, looking at the girl whose face suddenly turned a lighter shade of pink.

_Ah…the betrothed._ Ryuukotsusei had abandoned the contract between the two tribes…and left his betrothed alone…who would soon take her mother's place as Lady of the West, inherited by blood. A lighthearted thought pounded in his mind and he bowed in front of them. "My Lord and Ladies, I hope you are doing well." He carefully bowed his head, looking at the shuffling feet of the two women and the large boots of the Lord of the West.

"Yes, sir." The young girl spoke, her golden eyes sparking with glee. She gave an answering bow, murmuring softly. "Inu no Taisho."

"Please allow me to express my condolence."

She gave a grave nod but her eyes peaked with interest, just as they did before. "Thank you."

For a second, he stared down at the future Lady of the West, in all her glory before her coming of age ceremony. This was the girl destined to bring their clan together, despite of the betrayal of the Dragons. The girl who had wit enough to fool others and an intelligence to be a deadly weapon. His Lady. He could not wait until she was older, enough to marry.

_Marriage…_the thought paused in his mind, savored and curiosity shimmering in his head. He had to marry a Lady eventually, one to take care of a castle or some sort.

But…

The Inu no Taisho's eyes narrowed in on the girl, who stared up at him with curiosity.

Who was just a little girl, but obviously was much more than that…could be much more than that. Eluding some sort of power inside her…

The Inu no Taisho smirked happily, inwardly grinning in glee at the astuteness that flashed in her eyes as she noted his expression.


	34. Both

Week #278 - One Man's Trash "Both" won first place at iyfic_contest!

Title: Both  
Authoress: Rickashay  
Genre: Romance/Tragedy  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 250  
Warning(s): none  
Character(s): Inu no Taisho/Sessmom, Inuyasha  
Summary: Both lost, both alone, and both cast aside so easily. She found the child.

* * *

_Laughter…_she had heard that type before, the same one that came from deep inside his throat, an amused light that glittered in his eyes, and the curl of ridicule at the edge of his mouth.

She still remembered who he was, the same snarl that overtook his features and the defensive expression when he had done something wrong. It was all there. Right down to his eyes…they were the same shade as his, even if they were a bit too wide.

The bruises were different though. She had never seen her husband so beat up and wild looking, not even when they were a bit too rough with each other. She squatted down and moved closer to the hole the boy had climbed into.

_Whimpers..._a hand reached out and touched one of the twin ears flickering in her direction. His claws flexed aggressively, turning to her with teeth bared.

"Child?" her throat worked against her…

She remembered him so well…it had not even been a hundred years since his passing and she had found the child left behind. The Lady of the West plopped down in the damp grass…she had heard about his mother twenty years ago. _How long had he been alone?_

_We are both alone…both lost, both cast aside so easily._

She reached down and touched the side of his face gingerly, the bruise oozing some disgusting substance. She grimaced…and he snarled. Amused more than frightened she smiled as gently as she could.

And he snorted at her…


	35. The Battle

Week #280 - Roaring Silence "The Battle" written at iyfic_contest

Title: The Battle  
Authoress: Rickashay  
Genre: Tragedy  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 250  
Warning(s): character death  
Character(s): Inu no Taisho, Ryuukotsusei  
Summary: The stillness before a battle…  
Note: Betrayal of the Clan series

* * *

It was the calm before the battle, a nervous energy that spread through his body like a disease. It was uneasiness, something at the tip of his tongue that he could not deny. It was the same feeling that he was given the moment he looked into his enemy's eyes…and saw the life drain from their bodies.

He did not deal out death carelessly…and yet there would be no room for hesitation or a consideration for mercy, there had been enough of that. He had given him warnings, threats, and the Ryuukotsusei would need to lie in the bed that he had made.

By nature, he was a rather forgiving person…

The dragon had been warned, the Betrayer had stepped out of the bounds of his exile. The price was death…and that was what would be given.

The silence and the feelings of nerves in the pit of his stomach, it was nearly unbearable. There was no noise but the soft sounds of his paws hitting the ground as he raced toward the Western border, his nose leading him toward the dragon.

The silence continued and it was a silence he despised…for it meant weakness. He feared for his life…and his children.

He did not want to die…was that weak?

Death was near…

For who, it would be determined.

"Ryuukotsusei!"

Smoke flared as the dragon's nostrils widened in shock…and he roared in outrage.

The silence was broken.

The Inu no Taisho placed his hand on his sword and smiled, bitterly.


	36. The Nobles

Week #281 - Decadent "The Nobles" for Iyfic_contest on LJ. Did not place.

Title: The Nobles

Authoress: Rickashay  
Genre: Tragedy  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 250  
Warning(s): none…I don't think so…  
Character(s): Sessmom, a mention of the Inu no Taisho and Izayoi  
Summary: As a noble, there was a certain amount expectation.

* * *

The envy glittered in their eyes like green jewels. Something so obvious and could be easily spotted by just a flicker of the eye. The reason for their jealousy could only be for her noble blood, the fact that she was one of the few pure elite left.

It was one of the reasons why she was the Lady of the West, a gift of appreciation to their hero, the Inu no Taisho.

There was a certain amount of respect she had to convey. The Lady of the West would not bend to the will of others, would not allow corruptness to infiltrate her home. People expected her to be immoral, a noble without feelings or compassion, without consideration for others. It was not so. She was self-indulgent, yes, but she did what was expected of her. She would be strong…a true noble.

And she would be proud of it!

The Inu no Taisho was known for his wisdom, his strength and compassion, but he went against society by bedding a human. A betrayal to their clan…

He was their General, their hero, and yet his decadency was so easily spotted…

"We are nobles!" The Lady said to herself, watching her husband stroll through the gardens, a happiness and warmth that illuminated his face. It hurt to think that he was happier with the human. She was a noble and she had to remember that, as it was something she could hold onto. "And I cannot help but wish otherwise."


	37. Affection

Week #279 - Beyond "Affection" Won second place at Iyfic_contest!

Title: Affection  
Authoress: Rickashay  
Genre: Romance/Tragedy  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 621  
Warning(s): Character death (Inu no Taisho)  
Character(s): Sessmom, Inu no Taisho, with a side of Sesshomaru/Rin.  
Summary: _Was it a test…?_ Affection seemed little to do with it as it went far beyond that.

* * *

It was countless, the array, and depth of emotions that would betray him. It was beyond anything that she had ever managed to convey. It was sometimes hard to look in her husband's eyes and just ponder of what she would see there. Perhaps that was one of the reasons why their relationship was the way it was? Was it a lack of emotion on her part? There was not a doubt in her mind that there was affection on both of their sides, enough that she would miss his presence until the day she rejoined him in the afterlife.

_Was it a test?_ It was just the thought that festered in her mind that gave her those doubts.

If she had shown more emotion, gave something away that said more than words could, would the Inu no Taisho have known the depth of her affection for him? Would it have been worth it? Was it worth losing her composure over?

Sometimes she thought the answer was an obvious and resounding "yes!".

Other times she wondered if he had known all along? Was their affection for each other the reason why he had left her the necklace, to further their legacy so that their son may find compassion? The Lady had felt compassion before, whether she had shown it or not was the question. Perhaps it was just as much as a lesson to her son as it was to herself? To see the little imp know the emotions her son conveyed while the Lady of the West could not?

_Was it a test?_ Again the thought haunted her. Was it to show her that she was not doing her job, as the mother and the head of the clan, since he had passed away?

An interesting thought…and it was one that most betrayed her nature.

"But it is worthless…" she muttered one day, "there will not be an opportunity in this life to question him on these tests he felt obligated to set up." But it still lingered in the back of her mind…was she failing? Was it a mistake to withhold her emotions?

When Sesshomaru brought the little girl to her, years later, grown and blossoming into a woman, she knew that his involvement with humans was far from over. After the death of the old miko, the child made her home with the Lady of the West, and each month Sesshomaru would visit. It was then that in her mind a whispered thought that her son was falling in the same path as her husband, what little doubt she had left, was swept away. He would follow the same path as the Inu no Taisho.

"Don't put yourself through the same thing your father went through..." but the words froze in her mouth, lodged in her throat, and just wishing to spill over the dam. She wished to say something, warn him of the dangers of falling in love with a mortal. But they would not release themselves…

Perhaps in the deepest part of her, the highest depths possible to reach inside her soul, there was a bit of a cry, "Don't do the same as I did. Don't fall in love at all."

But it was worth to see the happiness, see some emotion that conveyed how strongly her son felt. She may not understand the love of humans her husband and son shared, but she understood the affection. It was beyond the Lady's control and so it was merely an allowance for things to go forth into the unknown. But affection seemed little to do with it, as it seemed it was something far beyond that.

_Was it a test?_The thought would continue to haunt.

* * *

A/N If you see any mistakes/improvements I could make, feel free to share! ^_^


	38. Capture

Week #284 - Tight Fit "Capture" for Iyfic_contest on Lj.

Title: Capture  
Authoress: Rickashay  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 250  
Warning(s): none  
Character(s): Sessmom, Inu no Taisho  
Summary: They fit well together, they realized. It was captured by a glance.

* * *

It was one of those soft, brief moments of contentment. Perhaps it was her naivety, but she could not resist the temptation, the knowledge that lingered on the tip of her tongue.

The moment was captured by a glance, strong and held between them. Golden eyes, similar, connected. It was a curiosity, something tangible in the air. It was this stirring in the pit of her stomach. A careful smile, more smirk than anything else, lifted up her lips and she saw the hint of something in his eyes.

They looked away.

It was odd enough that it was that memory that enabled her to remember him, no longer a mere presence inside her father's court, a soldier meant to guard the Lord of the West and his daughter. It was what captivated her, the expression and depth of emotion they conveyed, which caused her to recognize him.

"My Lady," he murmured softly.

"Inu no Taisho," she intoned, smiling as gently as her face could and glancing up into his eyes.

There was a faint acknowledgment there, a glimmer of satisfaction of being respected and revered instead of the lowly soldier he had been many years ago. "I am pleased you remember me, My Lady."

A smile tugged at her mouth, they fit so well…

Too well…they would realize.

Even with that knowledge thrumming in their minds, watching as once again he left for the little human…

The only thing she could think to say, "I'm pleased you remember me."


	39. Afraid

Week #149 - Peek or Peak -second place at iyissekiwa!

Title: Afraid  
Authoress: Rickashay  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 250  
Warning(s): mention of character death  
Character(s): Sessmom and Inu no Taisho  
Summary: Death was upon them…and they were afraid.

* * *

The darkness of night enfolded them with its arms, wrapping them protectively in a cloak of secrets and shadows. There was nothing between them but the faint lingering presence of each other. The knowingness that came along with certain doom…

They were prepared.

"You are aware that this will not be our last time together," his voice rumbled in the darkness. Even as she turned away from him, lips pursing in thought, the Inu no Taisho's eyes did not leave her face.

_Shadows were sometimes beautiful, _the Lady thought to herself, a touch of melancholy.

"Yes, I am aware of that."

There was nothing really to say.

At the same time, she could say a million things. _Would it work, to teach our son compassion? _Somehow, she doubted it. In the pit of her stomach, there was this nervous energy, sure that it would fail.

But she would do it, whether because it was requested by her husband…or for the sake of her son.

There was a flicker of a glance between them, shy and unwilling to look straight at him. Sometimes, she truly wished that she could be as courageous as him.

Death was upon them.

Her eyes crinkled in a brief, almost sorrowful smile. Death, she knew, would come upon one of them that night. His smile mirrored her own. A peek in his direction, from the corner of her eye, told her enough.

He was just as nervous as she was…

Afraid.

_Worried..._

That…was much more reassuring. 


	40. Scent

Week #288 - Smoke "Scent" third place at Iyfic_contest at LJ

Title: Scent  
Authoress: Rickashay  
Genre: Romance/Tragedy  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 500  
Warning(s): Character death  
Character(s): Sessmom, Inu no Taisho  
Summary: The scent of death.

* * *

Memories were an odd thing…

It was an imprint in a mind, a lingering taste or scent of the person. It was focused so strongly, narrowed on this one thing. Smoke. There was something so pessimistic about it. How something could affect the mind so strongly…that even the taste lingered on her tongue.

And comforting…

It was many years ago, nearly seven hundred years since his death. Yet, the imprint of death still lingered in her mind, even after so much time that had passed since she last caught a whiff of his natural scent.

It brought a memory to the surface.

Even digging him out of the rubble of the house, the embers still glowing in the dark night, lightening flashing, it was tiresome work. The tiny amount of fire was enough to give his face light for her eyes to see. His hair was spread out underneath him, the puddle of blood soaking into the back of his clothes, the blank eyes and peaceful expression oddly transfixing. His lips were reddened with blood, flakes of copper littering his face as a trail of blood curled down the side of his cheek. His cheekbones were oddly defined, the weak chin even more so, and the blank expression when usually so filled with life…

Gone.

_Dead..._

White, his face was so white. Pasty, and so unlike his usual tan self it was hard to look at. She had brought him back to the palace, to dress his wounds and clean up the dirt that clung to him. Then, she'd prepare his burial. The swords were gone.

It was a bit odd since usually a youkai would die in their true form. Yet, he was in his humanoid form. Yes, beautiful and lovely as usual. But…she'd always remember him as the Inuyoukai, a giant beast with large paws and grinning lips, fangs glinting so proudly. She'd have liked to see that one last time. It seemed almost like an imposter, the humanoid form, something that had been stolen from her.

Smoke, dirt, and blood clung to his natural scent, filling her nostrils so severely it caused her to gag. It was so strong, so putrid and so unlike her husband. Even with the human scent, it still wasn't himself.

"An odd thing, surely," the Lady mused, watching a stiff-backed man walk down the street, smoke enveloping him. He was quite young, a handsome face among the sea of people in New York City. "Surely something that wasn't meant to be there."

The man turned slightly, catching her eyes and giving a rather scandalous wink. Even so, she couldn't help but allow the faint smile to curl at the ends of her mouth, reminiscing on such fond memories, pouring from her mind.

_My husband…_

She was almost disappointed when he finally disappeared through the crowd.

But the faint trace of smoke still lingered in the air, in her nostrils, and along with it, blood and dirt…along with the scent of human.

Memories… 


	41. The Curse

Week #153 - Prompt Aisle or Isle which won second place at iyissekiwa at LJ!

Title: The Curse  
Authoress: Rickashay  
Genre: Tragedy  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 250  
Warning(s): character deaths  
Character(s): Sessmom, mention of Sesshomaru and his children.  
Summary: they were the last ones.

* * *

A heavy sigh filled the church, hollow in the dusty room. They said nothing to each other, merely gazing down at the still figure lying peacefully in the coffin, his golden eyes hidden underneath closed eyelids. The silence was eerie, but fulfilling in a way, an unspoken agreement between them as they sat in an aisle.

"Perhaps it is more like a curse than anything else," the words echoed, despite the whisper.

A thin, silver eyebrow rose in response. Sunlight crept through the painted windows, stealing inside and highlighting their demonic features, usually hidden in daylight. "Perhaps," her thin shoulders shrugged.

Immediately, golden eyes narrowed and flicked in her direction. "They are all dead," his expression was set in stone, "and we remain."

"Yes."

It was a simple answer and yet anger boiled in his temple. "We are immortal, and yet, my children will never be granted that."

A thin smile curled at the ends of her mouth. Some might have said it was cruel to smile at one of those moments, the corners edged with bitterness as sharp as a blade. "We are not immortal."

Sesshomaru sniffed disdainfully, not even bothering to mask his irritation. "That is false."

Immediately, her eyes flickered over to her son, who watched the stilled breathing of her grandchild, her last grandchild. "There was one other that believed that too," her face turned, mouth set. "He is dead."

They said nothing, even when sunlight gradually dulled as night fell, an acknowledgement between them.


	42. Waxing Crescent

Week #155 - Sew or Sow for Second Place

Title: Waxing Crescent  
Authoress: Rickashay  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: T  
Pronpt: Sew or _Sow_  
Word Count: 250  
Warning(s): first meeting  
Character(s): Inu no Taisho, Sessmom  
Summary: The waxing crescent moon, a tradition for the clans to meet together.

* * *

The glistening night, the fresh dew sparkling against the starlight. The moon hung overhead, crescent and the reminder of all.

The clans gathered together, some howling while others' simply moved and greeted the packs. There was something undeniably beautiful about the white coats, highlighting the majestic glory of the Inuyoukai.

It was tradition, even after the betrayal that they would meet on a waxing crescent moon, and it would be one that they would keep.

It was on this particular day, with the brightness of the moon, just a sliver, that guided his eyes toward a young Inu. Despite his own instincts not to show weakness, he stilled, watching the crescent moon adorning her forehead and the graceful structure of her face, only spectacularly accentuated by the beam of the light.

For some it was considered the time to bring in connections, political or marriage, that otherwise would be unreachable. For the ones that lived in the Castle in the Sky, it was the only chance to socialize with the other clans.

The symbol meant more than, even the General, could realize.

"My Lady?" the word was a low yip, the Inu no Taisho's tongue hanging out from the side of his mouth.

There was one glance, the turquoise iris, flickering briefly toward him.

"General," a hint of a bow was given, respectful.

But not equal.

The Lady of the West moved quickly, brushing against his side as she lifted her muzzle toward the sky.

The first seed was sown.


	43. Crimson

Week #295 - Stick "Crimson"

Title: Crimson  
Authoress: Rickashay  
Genre: Romance/Hurt and Comfort  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 250  
Warning(s): none  
Character(s): Sessmom (modern times, looking back), mention of Izayoi, Inu no Taisho, and Sesshomaru  
Summary: Remembering the little human, who stole such a precious person from her.

* * *

_Sentimental...perhaps..._

Eyeing the tube of lipstick with a gleaming eye, a faint arched eyebrow, and lips twisted in self-disgust.

_Merely emotional tripe…_

Twirling the end of the lipstick in hand, highlighted by the light in her office, she could even faintly remember the same color painted so clearly on _her_lips.

The little hime…

Her husband's beloved…

Or so they called each other…

Lips twisted further, tightening…

It could be clearly traded by contact, the color at least, and she could remember just a hint of redness to her husband's lips.

_The same color…_twisting the tube, red glittering, she pulled out a little mirror, ignoring the faint prickling of her eyes or the eyebrow that stayed curved in contempt for her indulgence.

She was the Lady of the West…

The Lady of the West…

The red against her lips looked particularly stunning, even though it was in honor of a little human, the one that stole such a precious person from her.

_My husband..._

But it was rather beautiful…

The stunning red was merely a copy of the crimson rose, incomparable, of course, to the flower's beauty, but nevertheless it was fitting for the anniversary.

The anniversary of the human's death…

But as her day went on, a skeptical eyebrow given to her by Sesshomaru, a hint of mocking twisting his lips just so…

_Weakness...some would call it._

"Lovely lipstick, Mother."

"Of course, Darling," the Lady sneered right back.

Crimson…

Blood…

For some it was beauty…

For her…it was remembrance.


	44. Tales

Week #296 - Hermit "Tales"

Title: Tales  
Authoress: Rickashay  
Genre: horror (not explicit, it's just kind of creepy)  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 250  
Warning(s): err…implied killing of two people.  
Character(s): Sessmom, a mention of Inu no Taisho  
Summary: Who lives above the mountains?

* * *

There were tales: Of beasts that roared with fury, of drool that crackled and hissed like acid, living above the mountains, but only to hide…

_Monsters..._

It was a fearful whisper, spreading through the masses like a virus. A disease that was easy to succumb to.

"Mother, who lives at the top of the mountains?" the child's eyes stared up curiously into his mother's whitened face.

"A _villain_," the word passed through her chapped lips, sounding akin to a curse.

"That is rather impolite of you to say," it was said so casually, so readily that the pair merely twisted around, staring at the slight figure of a woman.

A woman with long hair and glowing eyes…

_Sinister…_

The depth in her eyes conveyed too much. An image came to mind, irises, turquoise in color, only to be surrounded by the violence of red.

"I am not a villain," a smile curled at the ends of her lips.

The child bumped into the legs of his mother…his mouth twisting in confusion. "Then why do you live here?"

"It is my territory."

"I have not seen you in the village," he said bravely, his chest puffing out in doubt.

"Child," another smile was granted, "do you not know what I am?"

_Youkai…_

An eerie howl thundered…

Immediately, she tilted her head to the side.

A call…

There were always tales of the ones that lived high above the mountains…unseen and unsocial…

Unsocial to all but their kind…

Only tales…some said.


	45. The Prey

Title: The Prey  
Authoress: Rickashay  
Genre: Romance/Tragedy  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 250  
Warning(s): ambitions from unexpected people?  
Character(s): Izayoi, Sessmom, mention of Ryuukotsusei and Inu no Taisho  
Summary: So easily deceived, they were. Except one…but who was the prey?

* * *

Enraptured with danger, the feeling of exhilaration wrapped securely around her.

Of laughter, that curled around his eyes or the smirk plastered on _his _face.

Of red eyes, of golden, of malice, and of honor…

Acid that fell from his lips so easily…

Of cruelty that flashed in his beautiful eyes, white hair floating about him like a halo.

Both protective, both disdainful, and both so easily swayed…but they were enemies.

They were enemies, spitting poison and disdaining the captivity that both entranced and disgusted them.

Captive.

They were both predators and a pretty face easily enticed them.

_Weak..._

The Lady of the West looked down at them, laughter curling at the ends of her mouth, so disdainful. Surmised that they were both the prey, neither of them strong nor worthy enough.

Yet, the Hime could feel the gaze of the Lady, knew that nefarious thoughts lingered and festered.

Jealousy…

The smile that curled could be easily seen, the _human_ knew what the Lady of the West thought of _her_; the Lady had found herself a match. Once she had thought she was peerless, an elite, but _no_, this was _Izayoi's_ shining moment.

_Disdain..._

The Lords were easily beguiled, tricked.

The Lady would never fall for that, compunctions swirling in her head, doubts, fury, and admiration that could be fostered.

_A smile..._

Unfortunately, the Hime was easily deceived.

Underneath that calm exterior there was a beast, one who knew that no moment lasted long, but to wait for her chance.


	46. Pleasing

Title: Pleasing  
Authoress: Rickashay  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: T  
Prompt: _Muse_ or Mews  
Word Count 250:  
Warning(s): mention of sex, rumors  
Character(s): Sessmom, Inu no Taisho  
Summary: The driving force of it all...  
Note: early marriage.

* * *

Fury…

It was a dance, breathing between them, fueled by the beauty of rage, and something so sinister.

_The Lady of the West..._

There was respect granted in that title, something that should have been honored, to be given so readily.

"Respect is earned," there was something dark in his eyes.

The General…

Again and again, she had to remind herself that he was below _her _in rank.

It was a dance, teeth biting, claws curled, and darkness that shadowed them. Their bodies adjoined, legs curled together, their skin such a nice contrast together, and the wide eyes he favored. Whether it was surprise or disdain, she hardly cared. It was a struggle of power, trying to overcome each other in a bid of control, coercion sharp on their tongues.

_Sex_

She would ruin it…

Ruin…

It merely caved, their fury…

But passion…

"The Lady of the West has accepted the General's advances."

"He is a rather charming person."

"Charming, indeed," sinister smiles widened, "but hard to please."

The idea revolted her…as if she wished to please _him_…

"Dangerous, to fall in love."

She could never hope to outshine him.

It did not mean that she tried.

Amusingly, he could always tell.

"Sometimes, My Lady, I wonder whether you enjoy being the center of attention."

"Of course," the answer given so readily.

"Perhaps," his lips pressed against her ear, "I am here merely to amuse you?"

_Amuse..._

Their eyes met. "Dearest, you are simply the driving force of it all."


End file.
